The Heiress of The Dark
by Rosalie Delecour
Summary: When Hermione is sorted into Slytherin, and finds out she was adopted by the Grangers, what will she do? Will she find out the truth about her heritage, and who will she side with? *On hiatus for now*
1. The Sorting

**This is my first story, so no hate please. Constructive critism is okay. Hope you like this!**

 **1-17 update. This chapter is now revised. Hope you like it better. I've added more Critism to her being muggleborn and re wrote most of it.**

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And any fraud of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in save hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall burst into applause as the patched hat finished its rhyme. It bowed to each house's table and became still.

Hermione payed close attention to the song, for even though she had read Hogwarts A History cover to cover many times she was eager to learn the wonder of magic. She knew the sorting hat chose your house, and could see your true personality. That didn't stop her from mulling over the houses. Her parents thought she would be in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw for the smart. She knew Slytherin was hated by many. Hufflepuff known as average. And Gryffindor known as heroes.

Her eyes flicked over the first years, trying to see who was in her year. In front of her was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, she had met them on the train. They seemed a bit rude and they didn't seem to have read any of their books. Next to her was Pansy Parkinson, another girl she had met on the train, she was fairly certain she was Slytherin, and Hermione seemed inclined to agree. The one Pansy had been talking to, Draco Malfoy, stood on the other side of the clumpy mass of first years. He had a slim face and small nose, but what stood out to her most, was his platinum blond hair. The one who rode with her on the boat, Neville Longbottem, was a dorky boy with a toad named Trevor, that kept getting lost. He wasn't unfriendly, but he annoyed Hermione a bit.

Her thoughts were cut off as Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor explained the sorting hat.l rather briefly.

"Abbott, Hannah" she said.

A girl with blond ponytails stumbled out of the throng and put the large hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted after a moments pause, then got lifted back up, ready for the next head.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat screamed, this time, almost immediately.

It went on for a short while, Ravenclaw, then another Ravenclaw. A bit later a Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"Hmmm... SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione speed walked to the hat and eagerly put it on her head.

"Hmmm... What to do..." Hermione breathed deeply. Even though she knew what the hat would pick she still knew about the houses and which to be in.

'Gryffindor please' Hermione thought as loudly as she could

"Ah, but you aren't a Gryffindor. Why do you say that?" The hat questioned her not letting anyone else hear their conversation in her head.

'Gryffindor's the best. As long as it's not Slytherin!'

"Why not Slytherin? You certainly could succeed there..."

'They're all evil!' Hermione thought back to what she had heard of the house of Snakes.

"You were foolish enough to believe those rumors? No. Slytherins choose what they do. They are ambitious and cunning."

'They won't accept a muggleborn!' Hermione wailed in her head remembering what she had heard a third year Slytherin say.

"Not all but some, and you are more than capable to prove yourself. So what should I do with you? Could do well in Ravenclaw, with that mind. But more so a thirst to prove yourself. Ambition too. You're defiantly best in... SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled her house to the rest of the hall.

As Hermione walked to the Slytherin table, she held back a few tears and forced herself to smile a tiny bit. Her new house politely cheered for her as she walked over.

"She's too obnoxious to be anything else" she herd the red headed Weasley mutter loudly and felt at least glad she woudn't be with him and she was pretty sure he was Gryffindor material.

Ignoring him she held her head high and marched to the Slytherin Table. She gavee a thankful smile to a boy who scooted over to give her a seat.

"Theo Nott. Heir to the Noble house of Nott." The boy, named Theo, introduced himself holding out a hand to shake.

"Hermione Granger."

"Granger. Never heard of it before." Nott sniffed.

"I'm Muggleborn." Hermione offered.

"Oh." Was all he said before turning to watch the sorting.

"Malfoy, Draco" was heard and the arrogant looking boy swaggered forward.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called, barely touching his head. He went to sit to the left of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who had been sorted already, and on her right side.

Many more went, Pansy Parkinson was sorted to Slytherin, but then came Harry Potter.

He shuffled ungracefully to the hat, after a longer period of time than most, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table shook with cheer as they yelled with joy.

"Not the most dignified bunch, eh?" She looked over and saw Draco smirking

"No." Hermione agreed.

"Draco Malfoy. Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy." He stated proudly.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger."

"She's a mud-blood." Nott informed Draco rudely from Hermione's other side.

"We'll see." Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes at the Nott heir. "You're a muggleborn?"

Hermione nodded.

"How did they react to your magic?"aloft asked bluntly.

Hermione shrugged. "My mom was okay I guess. To be truthful, I've always had a feeling they're not my birth parents." Hermione always had been suspicious but this was the first time she had voiced them. What if she was from a magical family?

"Hmmmm... do you have any evidence?" Malfoy enquired.

Hermione thought, "They never mention my birth or my first three months."

"Have you asked? You should."

"No. Maybe..."

"I think you should. I would." Malfoy stated a bit bossily.

"Yeah, thanks Malfoy."

"Call me Draco." Draco said offering a small smile, ignoring Notts glares.

"Ok then Draco. Then please call me Hermione." Hermione smiled shyly back.

Dumbledore stood up and muttered on about suspicious dangers for a short time. Then flicked his knobby wand, and a long golden ribbon twisted itself into the words of the Hogwarts Song,

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" The old wizard said quite joyfully.

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,"_

Hermione noticed that the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs all seemed to be singing different happy tunes, while the Ravenclaws sang in classical tunes. But the Slitherins were all singing together, same melody same tempo, to a tune that sounded a bit like Ode To Joy. She followed along, like the others first years to the nice melody,

 _" whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

The Slytherins stopped, then the only left were two red heads that looked like twins, singing a funeral march, which Professor Dumbledore seemed entertained by. "Ah, music," he said, wiping a tear from his eye behind his half moon spectacles. "A magic beyond what all we do here! And now, bedtime. you trot!"

The Slytherins followed the prefects out of the Great Hall, down to the dungeons, there new home for seven years.


	2. A New Home

**I know this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to save classes for another chapter. I also want to thank everyone who favororited, followed and especially reviewed the first chapter.**

 **1-7**

 **Ok! This is now rewritten and much better! This was probably the weakest chapter before and now it's pretty okay. I've added more detail made the dialogue better, a bit more prejudice and a speech from Snape! Hope you enjoy this!**

Hermione entered the dungeons, gaping at the commen room. It had dimmed light and plush sofas and chairs, a table at the far wall, and velvet curtains over the green tinted windows gracing the stone walls.

"Wow!" She gasped,

Draco smirked, "My father said it was wonderful, but he didn't describe this!"

"But not as good as your manner?" Blaise Zabini questioned jokingly.

"Obviously." Draco drawled.

"Shut up. No need to brag. Our manor is great too, just a bit... smaller." Nott snapped.

"That's why Malfoy Manor is better" Draco gave a smug grin,

Hermione watched this exchange curiously, wizarding families had manors?

The common room door swung open capturing the Slytherins attention. A tall dark man sweeped in. Professor Snape head of Slytherin Hermione remembered.

"This is Professor Snape. Potions master and head of Slytherin." A prefect introduced. Professor Snape nodded to him.

"You are Slytherins." Professor Snape said glancing over the new first years. "Our house is for power and pride. Cunning and survival. Ambition and strength. As members of Slytherin you will be hated, by students and teachers alike.

"Unlike the Lions, we have standards.

"First and most importantly, House Unity. No matter your problems in Slytherin you will not bring them outside the dungeons. If you have a problem with someone in our house don't act on it outside our house. And no matter what, help other Slytherins. Even if you don't get along.

"Second, try your hardest, always. Don't give the professors another reason to take points other than that we are Slytherin. Make Slytherin proud.

"Third, self-respect. Every moment you are out of our house, conduct yourself like a gentleman or lady should. No petty arguments in front of the school and certainly no fights or duels. Conduct yourself as your heritage deserves." Professor Snape paused and glanced at a blushing Hermione with all eyes on her before continuing.

"Fourth, follow routine. Unlike the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs you are expected to follow our schedule. Bedtime, when you have to get up, in more. The prefects will get the times posted on the board.

"Fifth and last, Slytherin is always there for you. If you need help with homework then older students, classmates and I will be there to help. If you need help with any thing other than school work. The prefects or I will always help.

"Make sure to follow these rules at all times or expect punishment. If you break rules don't be caught. If you are stupid enough to be caught, it better be by me or Professor Sinistra, the astronaut professor. Professor was and always will be a Slytherin and will be there for you as well. I don't accept bullying within our house. If you see bullying or are victim to it, please see our prefects or me. We will sort it out immediately. Never be afraid to seek out help, Slytherin is your family. Have a good night, I'll expect to see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning. Good luck"

"Boys dormitories to the left, girls to the right, follow us" A prefect said. Hermione followed the girl prefect to the dormitories, wondering how she could be even more amazed then she already was. Every one had their own separate area, blocked off from the very large room with a velvet curtain. She found her corner with a nameplate that read _Hermione Granger_ in gold lettering. She opened the soft curtain and looked. She saw a canopy bed with green silk sheets. There was a chair in the corner and her bags were set down next to it. Opposite to the chair, there was a small vanity with her hair brush already laid out.

She unpacked, and put everything where it belonged. She then took her wand and put it on the small oval bedside table, along with a glass of water that was already there.

Hermione then looked to see her 'neighbors'. On her right was Pansy Parkinson, her left was empty. Left of her left, Daphne Greengrass stood, inspecting her name plate of silver and gold.

The prefects told them to go to bed as they had classes tomorrow. Hermione tucked herself into the bed. She flicked off the greenish light and snuggled under the soft touch of the silky covers. Breakfast was first thing tomorrow and she wanted good rest for the first morning meal, of her Hogwarts time.

At breakfast, there was food piled on the four grand tables. Hermione looked around the table awkwardly before spotting a seat to the left of Draco and right of Parkinson. She shuffled over and sat down.

"Good morning!" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Draco offhandedly replied.

"You're Granger right? The mudbl- muggleborn?" Parkinson remarked, her puggish nose in the air.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Pleased to meet you."

Parkinson smirked, "At least you have manners."

When the prefects handed out their schedules Hermione automatically looked for their first subject.

She reached forward herself a piece of bread and asked "Potions is in the dungeons right?"

"Yeah, we have double potions." Draco confirmed. "Ah! Here comes the post!" He smirked as many owls came swooping in. Draco got a letter from his mother and seemed to like what she said.

When breakfast was over they headed over down to the dungeons, ready for there first class of the year.


	3. Year 1 Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three**

 **1-8** **This is now revised!**

Walking into the potions room nervously, Hermione took a seat on the left with Draco.

Professor Snape deep into the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. Draco snickered at some of the Gryffindors faces. Professor Snape started by taking attendance and when he got to Potter he took a pause, "Ah, yes," he almost whispered "Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."

Draco and some of his friends giggled quietly at the chosen one. Hermione wasn't sure what to think.

"You are here to learn The subtle science and exact art of potion making," Professor Snape spoke with many pauses but everyone knew what he was saying. The class stayed quiet, listing to his 'speech', "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering features, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

There was silence, except for Potter scribbling something. Hermione looked keenly at the man, hoping to convince him she wasn't a dunderhead. It was clear to everyone that the Professor loved his subject and wanted tp teach those who had talent.

"Potter!" Snape said quickly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione shot her hand in the air eagerly. Draco quickly pushed it down back onto her lap.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Don't be stupid. Rule three." Draco whispered back.

"But I know the answer!"

"You're making a fool of Slytherin!" Draco said, silencing Hermione. She didn't want to make a bad impression.

"I don't know sir," said Potter looking down.

Snakes lips curled into a small sneer, as the rest of his house did, including Hermione. How could Potter not know that?

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Snape said, making most of Slytherin laugh.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir," he said again, trying to ignore the Slytherins, who were shamelessly shaking with laughter. Hermione giggled a bit too.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?" Snake smirked.

"Fine, does anyone know the difference between monk hood and wolfsbane? Since Potter surely does not." Said Snape.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Ms. Granger" he accepted.

"There is no difference." She said "they are the same plant with different names."

"Correct. 10 points to Slytherin" Said Snape.

Hermione grinned at Draco who gave her a thumbs up. The rest of potions went the same. Snape insulting the Griffindors, then awarding Slytherin points.

"That was great!" Draco remarked walking out of class.

"Yes!" Said Crabbe. "Snape is great!"

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected.

After break and their spare time, they rushed to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"Come on Goyle! We don't want to be late!" Called Hermione.

Greg ran up to them panting heavily. "Coming! Call me Gregory or Greg!"

They entered the large class room and sat down in front the front.

Tranfsfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will earn at Hogwarts," McGonagall told the class of Slythrin, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She said, pointedly looking at the Slytherins, who were glaring at her obvious unfairness.

Professor McGonagall changed her desk into a pig and back, some of the Ravenclaws nodded, impressed, but most of the Slytherins had a blank face. They took lots of notes, then were told to try,changing a match into a needle.

At about five minutes before the end of class, Hermione had turned her small match into a pointy silver needle. She grinned in triumph, and McGonagall walked over to make sure she did it correctly, she gave Hermione a nod and 'Five points to Slytherin' and went to inspect a Ravenclaw who had completed the task a second after giving Ravenclaw 10 points. Hermione gaped at the Professors obvious dislike for them as the rest of Slytherin just glared. So Professor Snape wasn't exaggerating.

Lunch went by quickly, as did the rest of their classes.

"Ugh" Said Hermione, disgusted, "Professor Quirrell is not qualified to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." she complained.

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed, "I'll bet his turban is filled with garlic as well, to 'ward of the vampires"

Draco rolled his eyes "And he hasn't enough experience. My father says he should be fired. And I wholeheartedly agree!" He said in and slightly uppity tone.

He looked to Hermione for agreement and saw only her starting her potions essay.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Starting work, if I start it now, I'll have less tonight." She stated.

Draco rolled his eyes but took out a price of parchment and scribbled a few sentences as well.

That evening Hermione and had already finished her Homework, where most the rest of the Slytherins were busy grumbling about the work.

"Know it all mud blood!" Hermione heard Nott whisper to Bulstrode. Hermione blinked back a tear, determined not to show weakness.

"Just ignore them." Crabbe said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Crabbe, Draco." Hermione forced a small smile.

"Vincent or Vince please."

"Then call me Hermione." Hermione smiled genuinely.

At night, Parkinson and Greengrass were waiting for her.

"Hello." Hermione greeted nervously.

"Hey. You're the muggleborn?" Parkinson stated more than questioned.

"Yeah. I was raised by muggles." Hermione said.

"Raised?" Greengrass asked raising an eyebrow.

"I might be adopted."

"You better not just be saying that to earn approval." Parkinson warned.

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not!"

"Okay." Parkinson smiled, "Then call us Pansy and Daphne, we will be sharing a dorm for the next seven years after all. I assume we can call you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, a bit overwhelmed by Pansy's confidence.

Flying lessons were the next day and every one was excited. At breakfast, when Draco, Hermione, Vincent and Greg were walking by the Gryffindor table, they saw a scarlet glass ball in Longbottom's pudgy hands,

"Looks like Longbottom's forgotten something!" Draco sneered,

"Is that a rememberall?" Asked Hermione.

Draco nodded, "It's never going to be clear."

Hermione nodded agreeing but a bit nervous about being so publicly rude.

Potter and Weasley gad heard though and got up for a fight, but the Slytherins were already walking away, laughing.

At flying lessons, their teacher was Madame Hooch, she was a tall women with spikey gray hair and yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up." Said Hooch,

"Stuck out your right hand over your broom and say 'up!'"

"Up!" Draco ordered, his broom flew strait to his hand.

"Up!" Hermione asked, it rolled over, "Up!" She commanded, it flew to her hand after a few tries.

Potter got his, Weasley got smacked and many others were struggling. When every one had theirs Madame Hooch showed them how to mount.

Draco shook his head, disapproval, "Hermione, follow me." He showed her a different method and Hermione obediently copied.

When Hooch came to them, "That's not how I showed you," she growled at them.

"This is the way many learn." Draco reasoned forcefully.

Hooch narrowed her eyes, "Fine. When I blow my whistle, you kick from the ground, hard, Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come strait back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" she didn't finish as Longbottom had kicked off hard, and was getting to twenty feet in the air, the tipped over and fell. Some of the Slytherins laughed.

Madame Hooch bent over him "Broken Wrist." Then she muttered "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts befit you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear."

When they were out of earshot, the Slytherins burst into laughter, especially Draco. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The rest of Slytherin joined in including Hermione.

"Well look what we have here. The git's remembrall! I wonder. . ." Said Draco,

Potter stepped forward, "Don't do anything funny, Malfoy!".

"Hmmm. I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find, like in that tree." He smirked and threw it across the field, toward a tall tree.

Potter rushed to a broom and zoomed after the small ball, then dived down, and caught it, smiled and looked at Draco, who was looking at him with a smirk. He looked to Weasley and saw him staring in horror behind him. He turned around and saw a very angry Professor McGonagall with her hands on her hips.

"HARRY POTTER!" She yelled. Potter trembled, at hearing her raised voice,

"Never-in all my time at Hogwarts-" The professor was almost speechless.

"How dare you-might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry Potter followed the fuming teacher to the castle, and turned around to Draco looking smug.

"That was idiotic!" Hermione yelled when they were back in the dungeons, never forget rule number one!

"What? Potter's in trouble!" Draco looked at her in confusion.

"It was foolish to do that! What would Professor Snape say?" Hermione saw Draco hesitate and continued, "Not only that, but you saw how much McGonagall loves her lions! I doubt he'll get a horrible punishment!"

"But-"

"That was stupid." Hermione glared.

"It was pretty stupid." Pansy intoned.

"I though it was good." Nott said loudly.

"It was very Gryffindorish." Daphne said ignoring Nott. Many Slytherins laughed at that.

Draco turned red and turned his back from Hermione. "We'll just have to see what happens."


	4. Year 1 Chapter 4

**Sorry this one took me a bit longer, I've been a bit busy with school and all. But here it is. If anyone knows anyone who is a good auther who needs a beta, or is looking for one themselves, I'm looking for someone to beta this. Temporarily or permanetly.  
**

 **SerenityRose- You're such a great support and you're so nice. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

 **cibilex- I don't plan to put this on hiatus, and I'm glad you like this!**

 **Secundum- I wasn't aware of that! Thanks for letting me know and I'll think of renaming this. Also, yes, I agree with you. Hermione's heritage problems start here, and will go away and come back up a lot. But at this point, I don't plan on her finding out her real parents until the beginning of her fourth year.**

 **SlytherinAstrid351- Thank you! And I'm glad you like it!**

Draco, Pansy, Greg, Vincent and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.  
"What?" Shouted Draco when they passed the Gryffindors on there way to their table. " He's still here?" He pointed to Harry Potter, chatting with a Weasley and stuffing food into his plate.  
"I can't believe it." Pansy shook her head once,  
"He's a celebrity, so he gets special treatment." Said Hermione like it was obvious, "Especially since the headmaster and deputy headmistress are both from bloody Gryffindor. It's not fair!"  
Her friends knew she was serious, she never swore.  
They walked over, they walked over, and sat at the end of the Slytherin table.

Right then, three owls dropped a long package right in front of Potter, then flying away.

"Potters got a broom!" Vincent shouted,

"He is sure to get expelled now," Greg said.

"Wait-" Hermione said, watching as the snowy owl who had carried the middle of the broom, fly to the transfiguration professor. Then saw how Potter read a small note, and looked at the professor, who smiled back.

"No! McGonagall got him that broom! I bet he's on the Gryffindork team!"

The five Slytherins got up hastily and walked quickly to the two boys gaping at the still wrapped broom.

"What you got there _Potty_?" Draco smirked.

"A Nimbus two-thousand!" Said the red head. Trying to look surperior, and failing at it.

"Why are _you_ so excited about _his_ broom?" Vincent asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I bet his whole house isn't even worth half of that broom. I bet he's going to try to use it. Better watch out Pot head, I wouldn't let his grubby fingers touch your broom if I was you." Hermione sneered at him, trying to cover Vincent's stupidity.

The weasel blushed, his cheeks matching his hair nicely.

"What's wrong Weasel-bee? Afraid Scar heads going not going to let you touch his new broom?" Draco said with a smug grin, knowing he was correct.

"Of course I'm going to let Ron on my broom, I bet you don't even have one! And I bet you couldn't afford one!" Potty said in fury.

"Oh, too bad. You know, your brooms going to go down in value by a couple hundred galleons if you let _it_ touch it.

And for your information. I have _three_ Nimbus two-thousands. And I know you have your mother and fathers money in your vault, but let me tell you. My father works in the ministry, and he knows your vault isn't too deep down." Draco was getting mad, he smirked.

"What's that have to with anything?" Potter asked.

"The deeper down the vault, the bigger the vault is. And the purer your family is." Hermione said,

"Exactly. And so yours isn't deep at all underground. Mine is at the bottom level. The Malfoys are one of the purest and richest wizard one family's. And my vault is almost full, even without my father or mothers help. And my father takes up one and a half vaults."

Weasley paled, at the mention of how rich the Malfoy's were.

Potter stepped in, " _One_ of the richest?"

"Oh yes, only one is richer, and one rivals it. The Zabini's rival us in wealth, but they aren't as pure as us. As for who's richer and just as pure. That's the Riddles."

Hermione gasped, but Weasel-bee got before her,

"Riddles? You mean you-know-who's family?"

"Catching up? Are we." Hermione said, trying not to let the fact the red head said it before her bother her too much.

"Why are you even letting her tag along? She's a _mud-blood_! You would never-" Weasley was stopped mid sentence,  
"I'll have you know, I'm not!" Hermione crossed her arms,

"When we find her true parents. I assure you, they will come from a better line than yours!" Draco said,

The Slytherins marched off, and finished breakfast.

That evening,

"Any idea who your parents are?" Draco asked,

Hermione shook her head _no_.

Theo walked down the stairs after hearing their words,

"What if you really are a mud-blood?"

"I doubt I am."

"Fine. What if your real parents are muggles too? Than your _double_ mud-blood!"

Draco and Theo went to their dorm, and Hermione got ready for bed.

She fell asleep with one question in her mind; _what if he's right?_


	5. Year 1 Chapter 5

**Sorry this is short, but I'm leaving the Malfoy's for a whole chapter of their own!**

 **NinjaGirl0917- Thanks! Glad you are interested!**

 **SlytherinAstrid-Can you tell me of you other databases, so I can look to see if I am interested? Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest-Not giving anything away! Feel free to guess!**

 **SereenityRose-I'm glad you like this. Your lasting support is really helpful, and gives me more motive for updating sooner! Hope you like this update!**

The next couple months went by quickly. When December came, Hermione was very excited to see her parents again.  
That evening, Draco interrupted Hermione's studying.  
"Hey! Hermione!" He called, sitting down next to her.

"What Draco?" The girl in question asked annoyed, she was studying! Didn't he know not to interrupt!

"My mother and father heard about you and wanted to know whether you could come stay with us for a week or so! We could even invite your muggle parents over for Christmas dinner! We would pick you up Sunday and bring you to the manor, and we could bring you home to your muggle parents in Sunday afternoon!"

"Oh Draco! I would love to! I'll just go ask my parents. . ." She scurried up to her dorm and grabbed a quill and parchment,

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I've missed you! Schools going great and it almost break. About that, a friend of mine wanted to know if I could stay at his house for a week. They would pick me up from school and deliver me home Sunday afternoon? His parents say it is a wonderful idea, and want to meet me. They also said you could come for Christmas dinner!_ Please _say yes!_

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Hermione_

 _"_ There." She said. She ran to the owlry and sent it off on a black barn own.

"I bet they will say yes" She told Draco,

"Good." He said, "You don't want to disappoint my parents."

She smiled, and went to the bathroom to get ready for sleep. She used a simple teeth cleaning spell, and spent a bit brushing out her mane, then had a short shower.

She put on some silver pajamas and snuggled under the covers, nervous for her parents response, for though she said she probably would, her dad was very over protective, especially when it came to guys.

The next morning at breakfast the dark owl came swooping into the Great Hall.

"Thanks!" She said as it dropped a muggle envelope in front of her. "Yes!" She said as she read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Of course you can go! From your last letters, he seems like a very nice boy. We accept their invitation for dinner, though you will have to tell me and your father the details, and will be excited to meet his family. Glad school is going so well, can't wait to see you._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

"Draco!" The oh in question looked up at her, "My parents said I can come, and they will be at dinner!"

"Great!" He said, smiling.

"Your going too! When?" Pansy squeeled, Hermione knew what she meant and answered.

"When we get out until Sunday afternoon." She said, "You?"

"Cool! I'll be there from getting out on Friday to Saturday at around Noon!"

"Ah! You too will be there till Saturday and Sunday!" Theo leaned over the grand table, "I'll be there 'till Sunday morning. Blaise will be there as well, but only till Thursday. And Daphne is coming Christmas Eve and day, Monday and Tuesday."

"This will be so much fun!" Draco said, butting in on their conversation. "And knowing my mother, she will bring us to Diagonal Alley for her big shopping trip. Like always."

"Yeah! Two years ago, she bought me a broom! You'll love it Hermione!"

"Wow Theo! That's a great gift! You all make it sound so exciting, I can't wait!" Hermione said giddily.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day when great bookworm Hermione said she wished she didn't have school!" Blaise said with mock surprise and fascination.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed, as everyone else laughed along, and Blaise fracked that typical Slytherin smirk. But not a Malfoy smirk. No. Defiantly not. Wasn't nearly as good.

End of term finals passed quickly, and it was soon time to leave to go to Draco's.

At breakfast tomorrow, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Theo and Blaise were all ready to go to Malfoy Manor.

"I'm so excited for this week!" Hermione squeeled.

"Christians at the Malfoy's is always great!" Daphne chimed in.

After breakfast they all grabbed their bags and boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat in a cabin, all six of them. Greg and Vincent were coming Christmas dinner 'till Friday night, so they were going there separate ways.

"Did you know Potter and Weasley are staying?" Sniggered Blaise,

"What? Potters and orphan, I can see that. But Weasley?" Hermione stared at him.

"Ha ha! I bet his family doesn't have enough money to afford all of them!" Draco laughed.

"Even Longbottem isn't staying!" Theo grinned.

Pansy smiled behind her hand, Daphne snored, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Anything from the trolley dears?!" The plump women asked, opening the door to their compartment. At that Daphne got up and rushed over, paying for some Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and Chocolate Wands. Draco bought half the cart, and Hermione simply got a Chocolate Frog. By the time the six of them were done, the candy cart was nearly empty, and there wasn't much room for the six Slytherins.

"Oh wait! When are my parents coming?" Hermione asked suddenly, remembering she hadn't told them when or where.

"Don't worry, I told my parents you could, and they said they would send an invitation to them by owl." Draco informed the worrying girl.

"But how will it know where to go?" Hermione fretted.

"It's a Malfoy owl. It will know."

"Alright. I trust you." That was the end of their coversation for a while, for they had started to stuff themselves with candy, Hermione's favorite being the chocolates.

A couple horse later, the train came to a stop, and the six snakes got up to get their bags.

"Umph!" Pansy squeeled as her bag landed on her.

"Hahaha! Wow Pansy!" Daphne sniggered, Pansy got up stiffly and punched Daphne in the arm jokingly.

Hermione grinned, and hauled her bag down from the high shelf.

"Come on guys!" Draco walked purposely toward the door, the group following him closely.

Hermione scanned the crowd, not seeing anyone who looked like Malfoys

Until Draco shouted "There they are!"


	6. Year 1 Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I wrote it and then it got deleted so I had to rewrite it and I added some more. Just so you know, it will usually take me one to two weeks to update but I'll try to do longer chapters.I'm glad so many of you like this because this is fun writing! I've decided I'm going to do the week at Draco's in three chapters. One for Monday and Tuesday, the next for Christmas Dinner and day, and the last for Thursday to Sunday. Hope you enjoy!**

 **SereniteRose- Thank you and I'm so glad you like this!**

 **PotterWatchBrigade- Thank you, and I'll fix those mistakes.**

 **DianneBaquiran- Here you go!**

"There they are!" Draco pointed toward two figures standing in the back. Both with platinum blond hair that hung loosely.  
"Draco!" The women who could only be Narcissa Malfoy pulled her son into a loving, yet elegant embrace. Hermione looked at the gorgeous women. She had perfect skin, and long blond hair, that hung to her tailbone. She was wearing a expensive looking black dress, with a velvet corset, and had stunning depth full eyes.  
"Son," Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and gave Draco a short 'man hug'. He had platinum blond hair that hung just under his shoulder blades, and the stunning be grey eyes of a Malfoy. He had on detailed black robes, that flowed elegantly, but menacingly around him, and held himself proudly.  
"Mother, Father. This is Hermione Granger." Draco said politely, gesturing to Hermione.  
"Mr. Malfoy, ." She said respectfully. "Thank you for letting me come over."  
"Oh! Isn't she wonderful Lucius darling! Please, call me Mother, or Mum. It's what all Draco's close friends call me! You can even call my dear husband Father!" The excitable women inspected Hermione closely.  
"Thank you Mr- Mother." Hermione smiled.  
"Draco informs me you are not a mud-blood, but you at adopted?" Lucius said, more than asked.  
"Yes. My parents told me a month ago."  
"Hmmm. . ." The man thought for a minute. "Nether mind for now, we must get back to the manor. Come along children."  
Hermione obediently followed Mr, Malfoy to the other side of the platform. There they followed down a long dark hallway, to a large open room, with many fireplaces.  
"Malfoy Manor!" Lucius commanded as the flames turned Slytherin green when he threw in the flop powder.  
"Draco, you first. Than Hermione, Theo, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne.  
"Malfoy Manor!" Draco shouted, not a minute after dropping a fistful of dust into the fire.  
Hermione walked up to the small fireplace and took a deep breath. She reached her hand into the small pot and grabbed a small fistful of Floo Powder. She threw the dust into the fire, the flames roared upward and the young with ran in and ordered "Malfoy Manor!"  
Than, before she knew it, she was spiraling upward and in directions she didn't even know of. Then she landed with a thump in a large fireplace at the Malfoy's. She got up and walked out of the fireplace just in time as Theo popped out of the Floo network and into the fireplace.  
"Welcome to Malfoy Manor!" Draco grinned as the others arrived. Hermione gasped it was so much to take in. There was not a speck of dust and everything was impeccably perfect. There was an embroidered silver and black rug with a coal black sofa in the edge of it. A glass coffee table lay in the center of the room, and there were many hallways leading to different passageways.  
A plop was heard as Narcissa landed in her large home.  
"Wonderful! Draco, show your friends to their rooms!" The lady of the house ordered her son.  
"Yes Mother," Draco agreed ushering his friends down one of the halls. Hermione followed him to the right, than the left, up a large marble staircase, down a hallway, to the right and a long hallway.  
"This is where you will be staying" Draco announced, He showed each of them their room and Hermione looked around awestruck. It had a four poster bed with emerald green sheets and canopy with a black wood bedside table, an elegant glass and silver lamp decorating is top. It had a wardrobe and a small bookshelf of the same wood of that of the bedside table and a large window showing the Malfoy's Quiddetch pitch. Hermione grabbed her clothes and Hong them up and placed a few books she brought in the bookcase.  
She looked up as there was a knock on her door and Pansy and Daohne bounded in.  
The three girls ran out to the hallway meeting Draco Blaise and Theo who were waiting for them. The six played a small game of Quiddetch which ended when Narcissa marched down tinted field telling them it was time for dinner.  
When they got inside, cleaned up and dinner was served the senior Malfoy asked "How was your Quiddetch?"  
"Good. Me Daphne and Blaise won." Draco said,  
"Blaise, Daphne and I." Narcissa chastised, Draco rolled his eyes and Lucius chuckled.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling perfect. She had had one of the best nights of sleep in her life.  
"Hermione! Wake up and get dressed! We're going to Diagon Alley so you kids can get Christmas gifts for each other!" Narcissa Malfoys's cheery voice came from outside her door.  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Hermione yelled groggily.  
She got up and stretched, and grabbed a pair of dark wash muggle jeans and a emerald green blouse. She out them on quickly and ran her brush through her hair a few times.  
She there open the doors and ran out, grabbing her wand and stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans.  
"Very nice blouse, a lovely shade of green." Narcissa complimented her. The older witch was wearing a long sleeved black dress with a crushed velvet sash and a clip in her hair of a golden dragon.

Just then Pansy and Daphne came out of Daphne's room, Daphne was wearing loose green pants with a white shirt, and Pansy was wearing a green dress with three-quarter sleeves that went down just below her knees.

"Won't you be cold Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Haha! No! And if I am, it is worth it knowing I look wonderful!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, and the three boys came running down to them, Theo wearing a grey T-shirt and black pants. Blaise wore an Italian looking dress shirt, with expensive pants to go with it and Draco wore a Black dress shirt with black pants. They all looked very nice and formal, and Hermione was glad she had worn a nice blouse, and Theo was wearing a muggle shirt, at least she didn't stand out to much.

"Alright! Let's go!" Narcissa almost squeeled and patted Draco's head, with it's perfectly styled hair. Slicked back, but not with too much hair gel.

They went a different route, this time to a different living room, with a intricate fireplace.

Theo went first, and promptly yelled "The Leaky Cauldron!" And was swept up in green flames.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Hermione ordered, and followed.

The other five, including Mrs. Malfoy came, and they walked together out of the shop.

Hermione noticed the rest of them held their heads high, and copied, but didn't look up to much so she was looking at the sky.

They first walked into Quality Quiddetch Supplies, and Narcissa instructed them.

"Alright! When you find what you want to get for each other, come to me and give it to me. I will be here and I shall pay for your gifts to one another. If you find something you would like for yourself, use this, and go up to the counter to pay for it yourself." She handed each of them except for Draco a heavy black pouch.

Draco noticed Hermione looking at him with a question, and when they walked away he answered, "All Malfoys have this," he showed her a golden dragon, one like his mother's hair pin in his hand, then put it back into his pocket. "When we would like to purchase something, we show them it, and they take money off our family vault."

"Kind of like a credit card!" Hermione remarked.

"A what?"

The witch blushed "A muggle invention."

Draco nodded, then Hermione had another of her everlasting questions

"Family vault? Don't you have your own?" Hermione asked.

"The Malfoys have a family vault, then our separate vaults are attached." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded, and walked off.

She found Quiddetch Through the Ages for herself, and walked down the shelf. She found a book all about different kinds of elite brooms for Draco, and found a pair of broomstick earnings for Pansy. She found a fuzzy pair of socks with the Quiddetch balls on them for Daphne, and gave them all to Narcissa, who smiled at her proudly.

She looked into the bag she was given and gasped, inside it held at lease a hundred galleons, no sickles or knuts. None.

She walked over to the register and put her book on the counter.

"Ten sickles" The employee said, and Hermione grabbed a Galleon from the pouch. He gave her two sickles back, and the book in a golden bag.

She walked back to Narcissa, and found Theo and Daphne already there.

"Oh!" She grabbed a pair of nice back Quiddetch gloves and gave them to Narcissa discreetly, she winked back at her and Hermione grinned. She would give the book to Theo, he would like it, and the gloves to Draco.

Hermione blushed, as she gave Narcissa three sets of broom cleaning kits, but the witch just looked at her proudly, like the daughter she had never had. Hermione had spotted them by the door on sale, and thought the three boys would like them, and put them to good use.

There next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Narcissa insisted on getting all of them three sets of new robes the fines quality, and Hermione wasn't surprised the finest ones cost three galleons _each_ , and that the lady of the Malfoy house thought that was just a penny- no, _less_ than a penny.

The rules from the Quiddetch store applied to all shops, and after looking around, Hermione found a elegant hat with green swirls for Pansy.

There wasn't much in there that any of them got, save Narcissa who bought bags and bags of stuff, then shrinking all of the bags but one, and putting the miniature bags in the larger one.

Next was Flourish and Blotts. Hermione got a book on dragons for Draco, a book on unicorns for Daphne and a book on magical creatures for Blaise.

Soon the rest of their shopping was done, in the end Hermione had bought a lot. She had gotten Quiddetch Through The Ages and A new bottle of shampoo for herself. For Draco she had picked out The black Quiddetch gloves, a book on dragons and a broom cleaning set. For Blaise she had gotten the broom cleaning set, a book on magical creatures and a black quill. For Theo, she chose a broom cleaning set, a book on the different kinds of brooms and a green quill. For Daphne, fuzzy Quiddetch socks, a thick book on unicorns, and a silver quill. And for Pansy, she had decided upon getting her the broomstick earnings, a large book on wizard fashion and the pink hat. She was rather proud of her purchases.

When they floed back to the Manor, Narcissa handed them each a bag of what they bought, and showed them into the wrapping room.

Hermione was horrified. But also amused. She knew the house had mate than one hundred-fifty rooms, but to dedicate a whole room to wrapping presents. And the rooms weren't small either, each one was like two or three, or even four of the rooms in her muggle house. And, the living rooms were much larger. Still, to use a whole room to wrap gifts was something Narcissa Malfoy would do.

"You can each go to a different section to wrap your gifts to each other! Don't peak!" The women said excitedly, going to the farthest table and materials in the back of the room herself.

Hermione walked to the left, and set down her bags. At her section, there was a large table for wrapping, a smaller table next to it to hold the gifts she wrapped, and a stack above the table. The metal rack held wrapping paper of all sorts, she found if she pushed the circular rack, it would spin so she could access different paper.

She laid her things to the side, and decided to start with Draco's gifts. She found a silver paper, and wrapped the book in it carefully. The paper was thin, but sturdy, and very expensive seeming. When she was dine, she laid it on the side table, and wrapped the gloves in green paper. Then the broom cleaning set in black paper with red stars littering it.

She wrapped Blaise's gifts in Red, Green and Black. Then Pansy in Pink, Green and silver. Daphne liked green, pink and blue. Theo was last, and wrapped his broom cleaning set in black, then his other gifts in silver and green.

When she was done, she looked over to her friends, Pansy was finishing, and Daphne had finished and was reading a book. Draco and Theo were done, and were chatting excitedly, and Blaise was on his second to last.

Draco noticed her looking, and said, "Mother says we can go when we are all finished."

"Okay!" Pansy had finished, and was smiling at Draco.

Hermione thought there was one more thing to do, as Blaise would need a bit longer, he was struggling. She took black ribbon, and tied Draco's three parcels together, and proceeded to do it with the rest of them. Pansy's, Daphne's, Theo's, and Blaise's.

She turned around just in time to hear Blaise shout triumphantly, "Done!"

"Very well, you may go." Narcissa said, not looking up from the large box she was carefully wrapping in dark green wrapping paper.

Hermione took put the quill, and muggle books, and bracelet for her parents, which she had bought awhile ago, and Daphne told her she should give her parents them at dinner, Hermione agreed.

Soon it was five-thirty, and the Notts arrived. At five-forty five, the Zabini's arrived, with many squeeled and cows from Isabella Zabini, and Narcissa.

At six, there was a knocking on the front door, and Narcissa opened it.

"Mom! Dad!"


	7. Year 1 Chapter 7

Another update! Saturday is my birthday so don't expect another update for three weeks or four. Hope you enjoy this even if it is a bit short! Please review.

booklover19a-Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

SerenityRose-Thanks for your review, I hope you like who I chose for her parents when I reveal it.

DianneBaquiran-Me too!

xxpumkinqueenxx-here you go!

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione said, rushing over to the muggles in the door was and hugging them tightly.  
"Hermione! Darling! We missed you!" Jane Granger said.  
"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. And Mister Malfoy." David Granger said politely.  
"Please! Narcissa and Lucius!" Narcissa ordered happily, and her husband just smiled at her.  
Jane and David Granger were wearing formal muggle clothes. Davis was in a black suite, and Jane was in a green dress.  
Hermione looked around, Narcissa was wearing a green dress with a black trim that showed off her skin form, and Lucius was wearing an black wizard suite. Draco was wearing a smaller version of his father's attire, but with a green tie, Pansy was wearing a green dress, and her parents were wearing green wizarding formal clothes similar to the Malfoy's. Daphne was wearing a pink and red dress that hung just below the knees, and her younger sister Astoria wire one like it, but pink and white. Her mom wore a red dress, and her father wore green suite robes. Theo and his dad wore matching grey and green. Blaise was wearing an black Italian suite with a green shirt, and his younger sister wore a green dress that hung just above her knees. His mother wore a blood red dress that clung to her perfect curves, and his step-father wore a black suite with a red tie. Everyone was formal and Christmas themed. Hermione wore a green dress with a silver sash, and black shoes. With her hair hanging loosely. She was glad she had decided to dress nicely, or she would have stood out too much.  
"I'm David Granger and this is my wife Jane Granger." Hermione's father said as the wizards and witches looked at them.  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy, and my son, Draco Malfoy." Lucius looked at them as kindly as he could, it was Christmas, so he could atleast try to not act too harshly upon Hermione's parents. Also, Narcissa might refuse him their Christmas fun. But he doubted that.  
"Theodore Nott, and my son Theodore Nott Jr., but he goes as Theo." Theodore shook hands with the Grangers, who looked at him and his son over.  
"Plaise Parkinson, my wife Belinda Parkinson, and my daughter Pansy Parkinson." He nodded to the Grangers, who didn't seem to mind that he didn't shake hands with them like the Notts did.  
"Xander Greengrass, my wife Ellena Greengrass, my elder daughter Daphne Greengrass, and her younger sister Astoria Greengrass." All four shook hands with the Grangers and exchanged friendly smiles.  
"Isabella Zabini, my husband Cosimo Zabini, my elder son Blaise Zabini, and his younger sister, Allegra Zabini." said, giving the Grangers a polite nod and a forced smile, but a beautiful one non the least.  
"Brain Crabbe, my wife Lilli Crabbe, and our son Vincent Crabbe." The slightly overweight man said stiffly.  
"Sal Goyle, my wife Alaine Goyle, and our son Gregory Goyle." said warmly, giving a firm handshake to Jane and David Granger, his robes waving.  
Just then, the door opened, and Hermione's potions professor walked in stiffly, in stark black dress robes with a high collar, and his hair down like usual.  
He looked the Grangers over, once, twice, then looked at Hermione.  
"You must be Hermione's. . . Parents." He said slowly, drawing out  
each word. "I am Severus Snape, her potions professor, and Draco's" he pointed to the boy, "Godfather."  
"Wonderful to meet you!" Jane said, "I'm Jane Granger and this is my husband David Granger." She shook his hand energeticly, and Hermione shook her head.  
Narcissa ushered them to their seats and they sat down at the long grand dining table.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Severus!" Lucius remarked in a brief tone.

"I've been. . . Busy lately." Severus Snape replied in a equal tone. "That _Potter_ brat is such a moron."

"Yes. Even stupider than some of the Hufflepuffs." Draco piped in, and the five Slytherins in his potions class nodded.

Lucius gave his son a proud smile for a second, then went back to his more relaxed mask, "How are the students this year?"

"Not many are actually good. Draco and Hermione are the top students in their class, and much more talented than some of the seventh years. Daphne, Theo and Blaise are fairly good, around what I expect of second years. Pansy, Vincent and Greg though. . . They are not as good. . . About. . . Average." He said, taking time to think on what to say on the three who weren't as good.

"Very good Draco, Hermione." Lucius complimented the two, giving them the slightest of nods.

"How is 'The Boy Who Lived?" Narcissa asked.

Severus sneered, "Horrendus. The only person worse than him is Longbottom and Weasley. Can't tell apart anything."

"Potter?" Jane Granger asked, confused with what they were talking about.

"Know it all brat." Severus said,

"Stuck up spoiled idiot." Lucius chimed in.

"Famous for something he didn't do!" Narcissa said.

"Thinks he's so great." Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Teachers favorite!" Draco scowled. "Stupid," Pansy leaned in.

"Moronic" That was Greg.

"Scar head!" Blaise said disgustedly.

"Think he's rich when he's not,"

"Exemptions are made for him unfairly."

"He befriends blood-traitors!"

"Doesn't understand important values."

"Untalented!"

"Dunderhead."

"Horrible flyer!"

"Gryffindork!"

"Blood traitor himself!"

"Befriends mudbloods!"

"Attention seeker!"

"As dumb as they come!"

David Granger cut in, "Does everyone think this?"

"No." Theo said,

"Only the people who see him for what he really is."

"Many stupid traitors worship him."

"Only Slytherins and a select few of the other houses know he's not what everyone thinks."

"Just wait until he realizes the world doesn't revolve around him."

"He should have been killed by the Dark Lord." Mrs. Zabini remarked.

"The Dark Lord?" The Grangers asked.

"Best wizard there was." Theo's father said.

"Until _Potter_ made him dissapear, too weak to do anything now."

"How do you know this Potter boy didn't kill him?"

"He didn't. We know." Mr. Parkinson said.

The Grangers gave up on the topic, they knew they wouldn't understand much if any of it.

"What subjects do you take?" Mrs. Granger asked the students.

"Potions, Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration. . ." Hermione started,

"Haha! We get it, you take a lot of classes!" David laughed.

"Dinner is served!" Narcissa remarked as ten house elves appeared with food with a _pop_.

Jane gasped as they placed the food on the great table.

"Wonderful! I commend your elves feast!" Theodore Nott Sr. Cried, delighted by all the food.

Dinner went quietly, everyone eating a lot. When it was time for the guests to leave, Jane and David pulled Hermione over.

"Here dear, open it tomorrow morning!" Hermione's mother said lovingly.

"Thanks! This is for you and dad!" Hermione gave them her gifts in exchange for there big green one.

When everyone had left, Narcissa checked the time.

"10:30" she said, "Time for bed!"

The Slytherins groaned, and went to bed.

In the morning, when Hermione woke up, it was 7:00.

"Ugh" she groaned, and shut off the alarm.

"Wake up!" She heard Pansy squeel from outside her door.

Hermione threw on a green dress, and opened her door. Pansy was wearing an extravagant red dress with he hair in a bun. Hermione looked like she hadn't dressed up at all in her green dress with three quarter sleeves, that reached her knees.

Daphne came walking out in a pink dress with red trim, and they turned to see the boys wearing suites.

The six of them walked to the main living room where they found Narcissa, waiting for the eagerly.

She opened the doors to the large room, and the six of them saw a big tree with glass ornaments next to the fireplace, and gifts piled high. She ran over to a small pile of gifts with her name on the bags and boxes.

Right in front of her was the large Christmas tree with the Malfoy Crest instead of a star.

She grabbed the first present on her pile, two small red wrapped boxes tied together with green silk ribbon. She gently slipped the boxes apart and opened the card. It was simple, saying

 _Happy Christmas Hermione!_

 _Yours, Daphne Greengrass._

She smiled, opening the smaller box, inside of it was a beautiful silver charm bracelet, with three small charms on it, a snake, a book and a wand. Hermione thought it was beautiful. Inside the second and longer box, she found wand polish.

She opened the next box, the card was on top of the small boxes, trying not to look at the presents she read the small card.

 _Hermione,_

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _From, Theo_

It simply said, she looked at the boxes seeing Bertiebott's every Flavour beans and earrings with little books hanging off the stud.

Finding the next card she read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Happy Christmas! Have a great Christmas filled with sweets! Don't eat them all at once or you'll get sick._

 _From,_

 _Blaise_

Laughing, she found a bunch of candy.

Her next gift was from Pansy,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Have a super fun Christmas! Maybe even work your was under the mistletoe!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

She opened the small box to find cute little silver teardrop earnings with a matching necklace and in the larger box, a pair of elegant silver shoes with small heels.

She found a large bag, the card said

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Have a lovely Christmas! Hope you will have a great time at this years Christmas ball._

 _Love,_

 _Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy_

Ball? Hermione wondered. She shook her head knowing she could ask Narcissa later. Opening the bag she found a chocolate wand, some expensive looking soaps, and a leather pouch filled with around a hundred galleons or so.

Next was Draco's,

 _Hermione,_

 _Have a good Christmas!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco_

She opened the bag to find a wand stand, a snake necklace and a book on wand lore. She flipped through the books thick pages finding elegant script and detailed images.

She looked at the last gift on the pile, from her parents and opened it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Have a great Christmas! Can't wait to see you. Have a good time there._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

Hermione smiled, opening the bag. She found $20, fifty galleons, a leather journal, and a pair of gorgeous Saphire earnings.

She was interrupted from admiring the beautiful eating to hear Narcissa clap, and Lucius roll his eyes.

"Who wants to go shopping?"


	8. Year 1 Chapter 8

**Sorry this is so short and that I haven't been on much lately! Even tough it's summer I still have activities. I'm going to get up the next chapter by next Sunday though! Hopefully it will be longer.**

 **JoeDanger- Yeah, you're right I'm trying to get character development in these chapters. How long until some action? There's going to be some fighting with Hermione and the Grangers in the summer, maybe 2-4 chapters away most likely, then obvoiiously when the chamber of secrets opens in second year. I am going to proof read more though since I have a bit more time, thank you.**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13- Thank you! Haha, I'm glad you thought that was funny, I was debating whether or not to put that in.**

 **tennesseegirl1891- Here's the update and I'm glad you like the story!**

"Who wants to go shopping?" Narcissa squealed.  
"For what?" Hermione questioned.  
"The ball." Draco answered, unwrapping a chocolate frog.  
"Oh, when is it?"  
"Friday, two days from now." Pansy said walking over to Hermione to look at what she got.

The six kids and the elder Malfoys went to Diagon quickly.

"Are shops even open," Hermione said noticing the dark windows in the colorfully painted storefronts, "it _is_ Christmas."

"Not in Diagon Alley sweetie, Knockturn Alley. Hermione's eyes widened, remembering how she read about the dark alley that practiced dark magic.

"Isn't this dark magic?" Hermione asked skeptically, but Narcissa just chuckled.

Nervously Hermione followed her friends to a dark lit store with intricate robes shown in the shop windows. _Selene's Gowns_ , she read on the polished storefront. The seven of them walked to the desk where a tall beautiful women in her late twenties was filling out a form.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Selene?"

Selene looked up startled then grinned happily, "Narcissa! Dear friend, how great to see you again! Oh, your bringing young Draco's friends? Mister Zabini, Mister Nott, Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson and- oh my! Narcissa, I've never seen her before! She is pure blooded I assume, of which house?" She said very quickly confusing Pansy, Narcissa looked amused.

"This is Hermione Granger-"

"Muggle filth! Mud blood, what are you doing with _her_? Surely you haven't been hanging about with _it_ , or worse, letting Draco befriend the trash!"

"I'm not a mudblood! The muggles adopted me, I don't know why but I know even though though they haven't been open about my birth with me! Don't you dare compare me to mudbloods filth!" Hermione fumed.

"Oh my! Narcissa, why can't you get her blood taken."

"Blood taken?" Hermione chirped, angry with the shop owner with talking about her to Narcissa like she wasn't there.

"You need your legal gaurdian to agree to it if your under seventeen and your muggle parents are yours."

"Oh." Hermione said in understanding. Getting her parents to agree to it would mean they would know she figured out her birth.

After an hour or so of shopping in the robe shop they found the dress robes they needed.

The morning of the ball Narcissa ran into Hermione's room Daphne and Pansy trailing behind her.

"Come dear! We must get ready!"

Hermione's hair was curled elegantly and pulled back into a low pony tail with a honey colored ribbon thing it about halfway down. Narcissa had gone lightly on Hermione's makeup. She had barely visible pink lip gloss with rose colored blush highlighting her high cheekbones. She had mascara and thin eyeliner, and a touch of Amber eyeshadow. Narcissa helped her fit her gown properly and she slipped on 1 inch heels marching her hair ribbon.

Daphne was wearing a floor length pink gown with pink kitten heels to go with her dress. Her long hair held in a tight bun and she was wearing no make up.

Pansy was the opposite of Daphne's basic look. She had on a Slytherin green dress on that touched her knees which had a v-neck thin straps. She had on 3 inch green heels which she teedered in until Narcissa gave up trying to teach her how to walk properly in them and gave her a pair of elegant green flats which Pansy reluctantly slipped on. She had caked in a bunch of make-up herself refusing Narcissa's help and ignoring her disapproving gazes sent her way. She had put on her pink blush minimally. She has tried to arch her eyebrows making her look seducing bit ended up looking slightly crazy. She had then put on a ridiculous amount of green eyeshadow and applied lots of mascara. She then put winged eyeliner on and finished the look with bright red lipstick and winked at herself in the shiny mirror. Daphne looked at Pansy surprised and Narcissa looked at Oansy scornfully, Hermione felt bad for her friend. It was so obvious she was trying so hard it was embarrassing.

Narcissa then quickly and skillfully slipped on a black dress with a full skirt and a laced back. She put on black satin stilettos and black stain gloves. She applied natural lipstick and a fain amount of blush, she did smokey eye shadow and a bit of mascara. She the have herself a few states with expensive looking perfume and draped a black satin scarf around her thin arms completing the looks.

"You look wonderful!" The hostess grinned at Hermione and Daphne. She then ushered the three young girls to the ballroom where the heists had already entered, they stood at the top stairs and met the guys at the stair doors. Theo was in a black muggle tuxedo with a black cape over his suite. Daphne blushed as he kissed her hand and took her arm. Blaise looked dashing in his Italian styled dress robes with blue embroidery complimenting his icy eyes. Pansy beamed as her hand got a quick kiss and let him take her arm.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked over at Draco's draw dropping. He had just noticed her and pretended to fix his dress robes which where stark black with a silver the matching the Malfoy eyes. With his almost shoulder length hair pulled back he looked like a mini Lucius who was gazing proudly at his son.

He gently kisses Hermione's hand causing her to blush as red as Weasley's hair and linked their arms together.

"You look nice Draco!" She smiled at her best friend and fellow Slytherin.

He blushed, "oh! Um.. Thank you! You look very pretty."

She smiled at him as he led her over to the large door way.

The Zabini's had just been introduced and they strutted down the stairs beautifully causing polite clapping.

Narcissa ushered Theo and Pansy to the door as the announcer said, "Heir Nott, Theodore Nott jr. and Heir Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass!"

Theo led his partner to the top of the long stair well and the descended.

As they got down Pansy dragged Blaise down the stairs as the announcer said, Heir Zabini, Blaise Zabini with Pansy Paekinson!"

"Heir Malfoy, Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger, adopted, unknown parental status!"

A polite clap started and a few guests started whispering. Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to look calm and walk down the stairs gracefully, Draco carefully leading her. He brought her to a seat in the corner as tears starting brimming her eyes, Hermione barely heard the applause as Narcissa and Lucius glided down the stairs greeting the guests.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked his friend.

"They'll never accept me till they know my status, and they still might if I'm a filthy mudblood it even a half-blood!" She said dabbing her eyes so not to smear her simple make-up.

"Shhh," The young boy akwardly patted her on the back. "My mother and father will tell them to stop."

"But they'll still talk about me after!"

"We can worry about that later! Now come on, let's dance!"

Draco grabbed her by her wrist causing her to laugh and pulled her on to the dance floor as the band started to play a new song.

 _Glad I took dance lessons!_ Hermione thanked her mother and father silently as Draco led her in a graceful waltz. Hermione laughed as Draco spun her, enjoying the dance and forgetting about her worries.


	9. Year 1 Chapter 9

**I know I said it would be up on Saturday and this is Wednesday, buuuuut, I totally forgot my two cousins were visiting (I'm such a great cousin) and I haven't seen either of them for a year! Sooooo, sorry! I'm also sorry this is so short, I planned on adding more but my cousins are still here and I haven't had any time. I'll try to make the next one longer (Hopefuly 1,000 words longer).**

 **SerenityRose- Aww, thanks! I'm obviously not anywhere close to how good some of the fanfiction writers are. Yeah, her parents are obviousy going to support the dark, (my sister ased me if I was going to put a twist in the story and make her father Dubledore, really?). Thanks so much for supporting this weird story.**

 **TheLittlePrincessSnowWhite- Thanks!**

* * *

After breakfast Hermione heard a knock at the large doors of Malfoy Manor. A second later the Grangers walked in being escorted by Dobby.

"Hermione! Honey! You ready to go home?" Jane said as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Thank you so much! She had a great time." Dave thanked the Malfoys.

Hermione glared at her father, "I can speak for myself!"

Narcissa chuckled, "It was no problem, she was wonderful!"

"See you at school!" Draco said stuffing a jelly bean into his mouth causing Narccissa to remark, 'Draco!'.

Hermione got into her parents car and buckled herself in.

"What are those cute creatures?" Jane asked,

"There house elves and there not _cute_." Hermione said disdainfully.

"House elves? Do they get paid?" Jane said looking at her daughter.

"Ha! Never! Even if you tried to they wouldn't take money!" Hermione scoffed.

Jane gasped, "They're servants!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Willing servants."

Dave cut in, "Do they use a lot of magic?"

"Of course!" Hermione said.

Dave looked at Hermione disapprovingly, "It seems sort or lazy."

Hermione looked at him like he was stupid, "Wizards and witches competent enough should always use magic."

"The Weasels- no- _Weasley's_ , do they?" Jane asked curiously.

"How do you know them?" Hermione glared.

"I met them at the platform when I dropped you off." The older Granger said cautiously, wondering why her daughter after so hostile toward a name.

"Ha! I bet they don't even know how to do simple spells! Bunch of idiotic trainers they are!" Hermione scoffed at the idea of them being able to do a simple spell.

"Hermione!" Dave said, outraged she would say such a thing. "What do you mean by traitors?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They disrespect wizarding culture."

Jane and Dave stayed silent till they got back home.

When the family of three got back to the Grangers house Jane pulled out the copy of Hogwarts: A History that Hermione had mailed to her.

"You're in Slytherin, right?" Jane asked suspiciously.

Hermione nodded.

"It says that muggle horns aren't accepted in Slytherin and yet you have many friends." Jane said worriedly.

"Maybe you or father have a squib in your family. Or maybe my parents have magical blood in them. Either way, the sorting hat chose well." Hermione smirked at their faces.

And with that Hermione went upstairs to work on holiday assignments and left Jane and Dave Grangers to worry over their carefully kept secret


	10. Year 1 Chapter 10

**OMG my computer needs updating so bad but the updates aren't working! I'm not writing much just incase it glitches and I have to type it over for like the 50th time! I have started a poll and it will be open until year/part 1 is done, I can't decide whether to publish all parts/years of the story seperatly or together, please vote! But sorry this chapter is short, there is not much I can do at the Grangers without giving away too much information. Thank you to Harly (Guest), SereniteRose, and Minerva (Guest) for reviewing!**

When The Grangers were eating breakfast the Malfoy's distinguishable eagle owl came flying to Hermione's outstretched arm.

"What is that?" Ms. Granger asked frowning,

"It's Onyx, Draco's owl, he's delivering a letter." Hermione said about to unwrap the letter from her friend.

"Eh," Dr. Granger said stopping his daughter, if he wants to talk to you tell him to use regular post or a phone, no owls in our house, our house is a no magic zone!"

"What!" Hermione said surprised, "but! Wizards and Witches don't use phones and they talk by owl! How am I supposed to keep in contact with them?"

"Hermione!" Her mother said, "We don't want you to get too reliant on Magic! After you are done with Hogwarts we expect you to finish university so you can get a proper job!"

"What! But there are plenty of magical jobs much better than muggle jobs! What if I want to work in the ministry!"

"Then you can do that after university, we are your parents and we say you cannot skip good education!" Her father scolded her shooing Onyx out.

"Hogwarts is good education!" Hermione yelled stomping upstairs.

At dinner when Hermione came down her father cut her off saying, "Sorry sweetie but we want what is best for you!"

"Magic is what is best for me though Daddy!" She whined.

"Don't use that voice young lady!" Her mother scolded her.

"But mom! Don't you see! Magic is a part of me!"

"But it's not part of this house or in the regular world darling and you have to be able to cope without it!"

The family ate dinner in silence and when Hermione got up to clear her plate her mother said, "just think about it, when you get older and more mature you will understand"

"Fine!" Hermione spat, "I'll _think_ about it! _Mother_ , _Father_!" And she ran up to her room.

"Oh Dave!" Jane said starting to cry,

"Honey, I know it's hard!" Her husband comforted her

"But we aren't magic!" Jane sobbed into her husbands shoulder, "I never asked for a child with magic!"

"I know, the only thing the adoption agency told us was she was different than the other baby's!"

"I can't do it!"

"I know! I wish she was normal as well, love!"

What they didn't see was the figure at the top of their stair watching the conversation.


	11. Year 1 Chapter 11

**I just came back from London (I live in the U.S.)! I somehow managed to complete a chapter (even though it's sorta short) and write a weird one-shot for no purpose at all. Next chapter, (which should be up soon) is the last chapter in their first year, than two or three chapters for summer than second year!**

 **SereniteRose- Thank you!**

 **Spottedtail1000- Thank you and more good stuff is coming.**

 **.**

"Humph" Hermione groaned, "Back under Dumble's watchful eye!"  
Draco snorted, "Old coot."  
Hermione giggled, "Potter and Weasley stayed at school, no one wanted them!"  
"Who would?" Pansy rolled her eyes grabbing handfuls of candy from the trolley which had pulled up to their door.  
"We're almost there, better change into our robes." Daphne said, reaching into her bag and grabbing her set of robes.

"Welcome back! Welcome back!" Dumbledore remarked cheerfully at dinner.  
"What is he wearing?!" Pansy said horrified at the headmaster's lemon yellow robes and matching pointed hat, little brown pointed shoes pointing out the bottom of his robes.  
"Looks like a banana!" Theo butted in, grinning.  
Blaise choked on his food looking at where Theo was pointing.  
The next day Blaise caught a snippet of Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom's coversation.  
"Potter said, and I quote, 'There are more challenges under fluffy I bet! It would be too easy to-'. That's all I heard. What were they talking about?"  
"They said challenges, so Fluffy is a challenge, one of them apparently." Draco offered.  
"What are the challenges for? Where are they?" Hermione said, writing the small piece of conversation down.  
"Fluffy? What sort of challenge is that?" Theo laughed.  
"A ridiculous but hard challenge, it was made by Dumbledore." Blaise logically pointed out.

"Fluffy sounds like a name." Hermione reasoned.

"What could be named Fluffy?" Daphne said.

"Maybe an animal?" Pansy cooed.

"A dangerous animal." Blaise said.

"Who would name such a dangerous animal _Fluffy_?" Theo asked.

Hermione exchanged a look with Blaise and Draco, "Hagrid."

"We should keep an eye on him." Blaise said.

"I'll ask my father tonight." Draco said.

"Yeah. Knowing your father, he probably has some kind of plan for us already." Pansy said giggling.

The next morning, Draco's eagle-owl came swooping in carrying a letter from his father.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _You are correct in assuming I have a plan, Malfoy's always do. Keep an eye out and when Potter and his group decide to go into the trap door under Fluffy (who is a three headed dog), tell Uncle Severus that they are in the chamber to make it seem like you are worried for fellow students. Do not tell anyone other than Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy and Daphne. Good job son._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Father_

"Uncle Severus?" Hermione giggled.

"He's my godfather!" Draco protested, blushing.

Blaise frowned, "Hardly fair."

"I'm good at potions already without knowing Uncle Severus!"

"Uncle Severus!" Daphne snorted.

"Back on subject though," Hermione interrupted, "Keep an eye on Hagrid and when they go, tell Professor Snape."

"Yeah." Theo said offhandedly than continuing to laugh at Draco's godfather.

"I just heard footsteps on the way to Fluffy's lair!" Draco said out of breath.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione rushed over.

"I'll get him!" Theo yelled running out the door.

A couple minutes that felt like hours later, Professor Snape ran in getting pulled by Theo.

"What?" He asked, knowing it must be important.

"Potter, Weasley and Longbottom are going to rescue the philosophers stone!" Hermione said quickly. The surly professor understood and rushed out telling them he would get Dumbledore.

"Well. I guess we just wait?" Draco said sitting down.


	12. Year 1 Chapter 12

**Hey! Here's the last chapter of their first year! Next is three chapters of summer than year 2! Expect the next chapter I a few weeks. One, school starts Tuesday, and two, the three chapters of summer are long! (Well, sort-of). So, sorry about that.**

 **NatTheOne- I'm really happy that you are excited to see what happens next! Thank you for the review and here's the update!**

 **ShilohSnake- g;ad you like it! And yeah, I've read many Harry is in Slytherin or Dark Harry fics and I might write one because it seems like it could be fun and interesting to write my own take on!**

* * *

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was cruel enough to let Gryffindor win." Draco stated.  
"Bloody old man." Blaise grouched, tripping a Hufflepuff.  
Pansy snorted sitting down at the end of their table, her friends sitting around her.  
"Another year gone!" The headmaster said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. . . You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. . .  
"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand this: in fourth place, Grffindor with three hundred and twelve points." The Gryffindors looked a bit put out while some of the Slytherins were snickering,  
"In third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."  
A storm of cheering broke out from their table and Draco and a few other students banged their goblets against their table.  
"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore, "However, recent events must be taken into account."  
The room silenced and Blaise whispered to his friends, "See, here we go."  
"Ahem." Dumbledore called, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes. . .  
"First to Mr Ronald Weasley. . . For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."  
Weasley went purple and Pansy and Draco booed, other Slytherins expressing their disapproval as well.  
"Second- to Mr Neville Longbottom. For the use of logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house fifty points."  
"Doubt he could use logic at all." Daphne giggled to Hermione who grinned.  
"Third- to Mr Harry Potter. . ." Dumbledore said, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points."  
The room was in an uproar. Those smart enough to add knew the two houses were tied, and the stupider ones followed along.  
"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling crazily, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to out enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."  
Gryffindor table erupted in cheers while they celebrated as loud as they could. Hermione looked over at the head table to see Snape looking lucid, before calming himself and speaking, "Excuse me Headmaster. But as some of my Slytherins helped, I assume I may award them as well?"  
The twinkling stopped, "Of course my boy." Dumbledore said reluctantly.  
"Ten points to Misters Malfoy, Zabini and Nott and Misses Parkinson, Greengrass and Granger. Each. For alerting a head when their fellow peers foolishly threw themselves in the face to danger. And that puts us at 532. Beating Gryffindors 482."  
Dumbledore looked forced and McGonagall was glaring at a smirking potions master. The banners changed back to green snakes as the Slytherins cheered even louder than before. Ravenclaws clapping politely.  
At the platform, Hermione reluctantly let herself be led away by the Grangers, waving to the Malfoys and promising to visit.

* * *

 **Ok. I know. Gryffindor wins the house cup. Well, not in this story. I debated whether to give Gryffindor the cup and have that fuel more hate or give it to Slytherin and in the end I gave it to Slytherin because I wanted to have Dumbles pissed and have a nice event happen to our wonderful little snakes. Also, I plan on having second year and summer 'till second year busy and a lot to take I for the group and I wanted to give them a nice pleasure. And truthfully, Dumbledore was super rude waiting 'till the feast to switch and in this case, the Slytherins deserved those house points. Go Slytherin! Ok. I'm done now. Hope you like how that turned out and please review!**


	13. Summer 1 Chapter 1

**Here it is, Hermione confronting the Grangers. This is SUPER short, but I felt like if I added on the Malfoy time it could take away from this chapter, so... yeah. er, next one will be longer. At lease a thousand words, I promise. School HAS started so chapters might come up slower, ever few weeks. I will explain a bit at the bottom.**

 **demigodfan1- So glad you like it! You're a Ravenclaw! Cool! I'm a Slytherin. Hmm, who do I ship? Oh god, I have so many. I'm defiantly a Dramione fan. I really hate the Weasleys, and don't approve of Hinny at ALL. I like Huna fairly well. I kind of think of Blaise with someone from somewhere else and I can never think of someone for Theo. I'm okay with Pansy and Theo though they are not my favorite, and I think Daphne could be with so many. Ron? I don't know, I think of him as either single (not by chice), or dead, hehe. I like Seamus and Dean. Hufflepuff? I don't really know. No Cedric and Cho though, maybe Cho and Blaise? I read all sorts of pairing and like a lot. But Dramione is certainly my favorite. Voldemort I like with Hermione or OC's and Snarrys are always interesting. Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

 **CrazyChild24- Yeah, spelling. . ., I'll try to hury!**

 **SereniteRose- No problem! Glad you like it! That's great your husband is able to do that! Ron should have died. Yeah, Hermione most likely will, but to go into the Gryffindor common room. Dubles is one, not bad I guess, but he's on the opposite side. I don't know what 2005 is, it's not my syory, I think you might be mistaking me for another author. The only other story I've done is 'No', and TTS, which I'm not focused on and 'No' was a two-shot. Sorry if you're disappointed and I hope you find 2005. May I ask what it's about because if it sound interesting I will defiantly read it.**

 **Guest- Glad you like the twist. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading.**

 **Guest- Yay Slytherin!I didn't even think of it that way, smart! Haha, but very correct. Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Home at last!" Jane remarked cheerfully.

An awkward silence reigned as Hermione and her parents walked into the small muggle home.

Looking at the still photograph on the kitchen table, the words, ' _family_ ' engraved in the frame, Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the Grangers.

"I'm not your daughter, am I."

Jane gasped, "Not biologically. . ."

Hermione hung her head and fiddled with her wand,

Dave spotted the anxious fiddling T and sneered, "Your witch powers aren't from us. No they aren't."

Hermione's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Dave," Jane whispered.

Dave shoved his wife away, "We're perfectly normal."

Hermione gasped, running to her room. I knew it, she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when Hermione cautiously sat down at the table Jane moved closer to the young girl.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But we were happy as a family and I didn't want to change that."

"Happy." Hermione and Dave said disbelievingly, than glaring at each other.

"Is Hermione even my name?" The distraught twelve year old sobbed.

Jane nodded, "It was given to you by your birth parents."

"Real parents." Hermione murmured, making Jane sigh sadly. "Did you ever really think of me as a daughter?"

"Up until we learned of your _powers_!" Dave spat.

"No! Of course we did Hermione!" Jane cried, "We still do! Your our daughter!"

Hermione shook only shook her head before storming into her room.

"Even if you're not our daughter by blood, you'll always be my daughter." Jane murmured through the door the next night when giving her her dinner in her room. Hermione ignored her.

"I can't do this." Hermione sobbed to herself. She quickly grabbed a price of parchment and a eagle feather quill and scribbled a letter to Draco's asking if she could come over to his house and she would explain later.

 _'Dear Draco,_

 _May I please come over for the rest of the summer. I know I said I would come over around the middle, but something has happened and I really need to get away from the Grangers. Tell me when it's okay to come. I'll explain when I see you._

 _-Hermione'_

* * *

 **Ok. To make this clear, I have nothing against adoption. I'm adopted and I love my parents, both sets. In this case for this story though, It doesn't work out. Hermione is dark, the Grangers didn't go about it correctly and just, it can't be happy family for this story. I'm not trying to be offensive but if you find it offensive, I'm sorry and I hope you understand I didn't mean to be. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Summer 1 Chapter 2

**Ok! A day earlier than scheduled. It is a bit short but I wanted to leave the rest for the next chapter and I didn't want to drone on and on and bore you out of your wits. . . or I could've just been lazy. This chapter pretty much gives away a lot of information and VERY OBVIOUS foreshadowing, so obvious it's not really foreshadowing. Anyway, hope you like and please review. If you spot any typos or errors tell me and I'll fix them when I post the next chapter.**

 **TheLittlePrincessSnowWhite- Thank you!**

 **SereniteRose- Thank you and I completely agree. Her parents kind of messed up when not telling her, especially with Hermione's personality. I'm still thinking about where to fit Jane into this and about her relationship with her daughter but she won't be brutally murdered, that I can assure you :) And it's perfectly fine, don't worry. It's hard to remember everyone's penname, especially similar ones.**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13- Well, here you go! hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest- Just did :D**

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, running down to their front door.

"Hermione!" Draco waved getting out of a black Lamborghini.

"Lucius!" Hermione greeted to the death eater.

"Hermione." Lucius gave a small smile.

"Look at you!" Hermione said surprised as Dave and Jane came to the door.

"Yeah," Draco said tugging at his button up shirt, "Trying to blend in."

Hermione snorted, noting their neighbors stares.

The Grangers took in the black Lamborghini, Lucius's perfect black suite and cane and Draco's appearance as well.

" !" Jane gasped recognizing them.

"Malfoy? Your freaks!" Dave said, glaring at them.

Lucius sneered and pulled Hermione toward him, "We shall be hosting Hermione for the rest of the summer as she requested. Come on."

"What!" Dave yelled, "You can't take her! She's mine!"

Jane looked pleadingly at Hermione who smirked back, "I'm going with the Malfoys and that's that."

"You- you can't! You're not allowed legally!" Jane protested weakly.

This time it was Lucius' turn to smirk, "Maybe not by the muggles but wizards surpass your laws."

The three of them hopped in the car and drove away to Dave's anger and Jane's. . . Hurt? Hermione frowned, she must be imagining it. But what if Jane really cared for her?

Her thoughts were washed away as Draco congratulated her on knowing she should leave the filthy muggles.

"So why are we in a car?" Hermione questioned.

"Were trying to blend in as muggles" Lucius said like it was obvious.

"A Lamborghini and impeccable clothing? That's not the muggle norm." Hermione said scoffing.

"Never said we had to be the normal filthy disgusting poor muggle." Lucius sneered at a minivan.

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes.

When they got to the manor Draco showed her the training room.

"Why didn't you show me this at Christmas?" Hermione asked,

"Because then we didn't have speeds that allowed under-age wizards to do magic."

"What? We can practice spells here!" Hermione asked excitedly, "How?!"

"My father figure out how to do it without the ministry knowing." Draco smirked.

"That's genius!" Hermione remarked.

"I know." Draco said smugly.

Over the next week the two soon-to-be second years practiced all their spells and theories until lunch when they would have some fun. Hermione thought it was the best summer she had ever had.

After dinner on Sunday Lucius pulled Hermione over telling Draco to wait in his room.

Telling Hermione to follow him he guided her through long hallways to the Library. Where to Hermione's disappointment he ignored all the books. At the back of the Library he tapped his wand against a Malfoy crest imbedded on the wall and a small hole appeared in the wall. To Hermione's fascination he put his wand in before pulling it out, like a key, and the wall slid open.

The room was old and unused. In the dark Hermione could barely see until Lucius lit a torch quickly. The room was bare except for a pedestal in the middle, with a glass top so covered in dust you couldn't see the object displayed. Hermione watched interested as Lucius levitated the glass and gently pulled an object from the case. A black book. But looking carefully Hermione could see a nameplate, Tom Riddle, a diary. Lucius whispered something inconceivable stroking the leather, and then silently holding it out to her.


	15. The Diary

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this took so long, I mean yes, it wasn't the easiest to write but I don't really have an excuse. I mean yes, I've been busy with riding, school and life amd I've been sulking and getting really angry at America (I'm from the U.S. if you haven't already figured out) but I've had more than enough time to write this. So yeah… But I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I hope you all like it! I know it's SUPER dialogue heavy and there is just SO MUCH talking but… And it also has a sorta sucky ending…... And it's a bit short... But its not too bad. And thanks for waiting!**

A diary. What was she supposed to do with a diary. Especially when it belonged to some 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Who is that and why did Lucius give it to her? Hermione rolled over on the large bed and sighed. Picking up the diary, which she had placed on her shelf the night earlier, she slowly opened it, not wanting to intrude on anyone's private information. It was blank! Hermione opened the next page, it too, was blank. Frowning, she closed it and opened it again. Still blank. Cautiously she fumbled to get a quill and inkpot off the desk. Slowly dipping the quill in the ink she touched the quill to the blank paper.

'Dear diary' Hermione wrote. Gasping, Hermione blinked a few times. Her writing was disappearing, the ink seeping into the paper.

Hermione looked at the book in shock as it magically wrote in flawless handwriting, 'Hello. What's your name?'

Hermione pursed her lips. Should she tell this bewildering book her name? Would it be a bad idea? Shaking her head Hermione dipped her quill again. It was just a book. 'Hermione. Hermione Granger, what's yours?'

'Tom. Tom,' a slight pause before, 'Riddle. Tom Riddle. Are you at Hogwarts?'

'It's summer. I'm going to be in my second year. Are you? How are you talking? Don't you own this diary?' Hermione thought about asking more but she didn't want to rude.

'I…. was. Yes 'I' own this diary. How am I talking to you? Magic. What house are you in?' He, was it a he?, responded.

'Slytherin. You?' Hermione cautiously wondering why he he put the 'I' in quotations.

'Same. But I don't recognize the name 'Granger'.'

'The Grangers are muggles, but I overheard my parents saying I'm adopted.' Hermione said, wondering why she was sharing her life with a stranger.

'You know Severus Snape?' Tom asked,

'Yes. Why?'

'Tell him to brew you a parentage test. I assume you will see him soon.'

'I didn't think of that!' Hermione smiled, amazed at how smart a simple book could be.

"Hermione dear! Dinner will be ready soon! Severus is coming!" Narcissa yelled from across the halls.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back, 'Got to go. Talk to you later?' She asked Tom.

'Of course. Have a nice dinner Hermione.' Tom replied.

Hermione went downstairs, pushing her thought of Tom and how he knew everything away.

A woosh from the floo summoned Narcissa as Severus stepped through.

Draco ran into the room as Hermione stepped into it as well, looking at Draco curiously.

"Sev!" Draco greeted as he went to hug the sour professor.

Narcissa, noticing Hermione's shock leaned over to tell her, "Severus is Draco's godfather." Hermione nodded, thinking she remembered hearing that somewhere.

"Hermione." Professor Snape greeted the shy looking witch.

"Hello Professor Snape." She greeted back.

"Please call me Severus when we're not in school."

Hermione nodded, "Of course Pro- Severus."

"Come now. Dinner's ready." Narcissa said as she lead them over to the smaller dining room.

Hermione thought over Tom while the adults talked and Draco tried to catch their attention. How did Tom know I was at the Malfoys? How could he talk? Was he a good student? Why did he seem to know much more then he let on? Hermione sighed as she chewed on delicious pork with some kind of curry.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa asked worridly, glancing at the thoughtful looking girl.

Hermione nodded and Narcissa went back to her conversation.

After the meal Hermione caught Severus's attention before he went to Lucius's office to talk.

"Severus! Wait! Can we talk privately for a minute. If it's no problem of course!" She stumbled over her words.

Looking to his friend, who nodded, Severus leaded the girl to a small offset room where they couldn't be overheard, "What is it?"

Hermione blushed, "Well. I overheard my parents saying I'm adopted. So I was wondering if you would be able to brew a parental test or something like it? To see who my birth parents are?"

"Of course! I'll bring it to here when I'm done!" Severus said immediately.

"Thank you so much! I hope it's no problem-"

"Of course not. I'll be happy to." Severus smiled, a very small little barely a smile smile, and showed her back to the dining room and followed Lucius to his office.

"What was that about?" Draco asked her as they got back to their rooms.

"I asked Severus if he is able to make me a parentage test or potion." Hermione said, gesturing for Draco to come into her room.

"And what did he say?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer,

"Yes. I'm so nervous!" Hermione said.

"Don;t worry. You won't be a stupid mudblood!" Draco confidently stated.

"But what if I am? Then I'll be a 'stupid mudblood'!" Hermione cried

"You won't be. I know it. No mudblood would be as good as you." Draco smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah… You're right. I'm not a mudblood."


	16. UPDATE

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been online, stuff has come up and i just didn't feel motivated. I'm putting both _Heiress of the Dark_ and _Those Yellow Eyes_ on temporary hiatus for an undecided amount of time for now. I will be starting a new story and will come back to those when I feel like it's time. Thank you all!

~Rose


End file.
